LEGO Batman - O Filme
|image1=Lego.Batman.jpg |caption1= |escrito_por=Seth Grahame-Smith |direção= Chris McKay |produção= Roy Lee Dan Lin Phil Lord Chris Miller |estrelando=Will Arnett Michael Cera Ralph Fiennes Zach Galifianakis Rosario Dawson Mariah Carey |lançamento=9 de Fevereiro de 2017 |duração=104 Minutos |classificação_indicativa=Livre |orçamento= |receita= |música= Lorne Balfe |tema=Filmes Batman }} é um spin-off de Uma Aventura LEGO estrelando o personagem Batman, com lançamento programado para o dia 9 de Fevereiro de 2017 no Brasil. Histórico Em Outubro de 2014, Warner Bros. agendou LEGO Batman - O Filme, um spin-off estrelando Batman, para as telonas em 2017, movendo assim a sequência de Uma Aventura LEGO para 2018.WB Announces 10 DC Comics Movies, 3 ‘Harry Potter’ Spinoffs and ‘Lego’ Sequels Warner Bros.’ DC Comics Movie Slate Fully Revealed!. Will Arnett estará retornando ao papel de dublar Batman, enquanto que Chris McKay, que a princípio estava sendo cotado para a sequência do filme original, irá dirigir o filme que foi escrito por Seth Grahame-Smith e produzido por Roy Lee, Dan Lin, Phil Lord e Chris Miller 'Lego Batman' Spinoff Movie in the Works at Warner Bros. (Exclusive). No dia 20 de Abril de 2015, Warner Bros confirmou a data de lançamento do filme para o dia 10 de Fevereiro de 2017 nos EUA (9 de Fevereiro no Brasil)'The Lego Batman Movie' Gets Release Date e também confirmou Uma Aventura LEGO 2 para 2018. Em 25 de Outubro de 2014, foi confirmado que Phil Lord e Chris Miller assinaram um contrato para serem os escritores da sequência do filme original.‘Lego Movie’ Sequel Gets Phil Lord, Chris Miller Script Commitment Em Julho de 2015, o colega de Arnett em Arrested Development, Michael Cera, foi definido como a voz de Robin.Michael Cera to Voice Robin in 'Lego Batman' (Exclusive). Em agosto de 2015, Zach Galifianakis estava fechando o acordo para ser o dublador do Coringa. 'Lego Batman' Movie Finds Its Joker (Exclusive). Em Outubro de 2015, Rosario Dawson foi definida como a voz de Barbara Gordon, a filha do comissário da polícia James Gordon, que mais tarde se torna a heroína Batgirl 'Lego Batman' Finds Its Batgirl (Exclusive). No mês seguinte, Ralph Fiennes foi contratado para dublar Alfred Pennyworth, o mordomo de Bruce Wayne'Lego Batman' Finds Its Alfred with Ralph Fiennes (Exclusive). Mariah Carey, que segundo relatos iniciais estaria interpretando a comissária Gordon Mariah Carey Playing Commissioner Gordon In ‘The Lego Batman Movie’, seria de fato a prefeita de Gotham CityThis just in: Mariah Carey is NOT playing Commissioner Gordon. Sinopse Extremamente egocêntrico, Batman leva uma vida solitária como o herói de Gotham City. Apesar disto, ele curte bastante o posto de celebridade e o fato de sempre ser chamado pela polícia quando surge algum problema - que ele, inevitavelmente, resolve. Quando o comissário Gordon se aposenta, quem assume em seu lugar é sua filha Barbara Gordon, que deseja implementar alguns métodos de eficiência de forma que a polícia não seja tão dependente do Batman. O herói, é claro, não gosta da ideia, por mais que sinta uma forte atração por Barbara. Paralelamente, o Coringa elabora um plano contra o Homem-Morcego motivado pelo fato de que ele não o reconhece como seu maior arquinimigo. Elenco *Will Arnett - Bruce Wayne / Batman *Zach Galifianakis - Coringa *Michael Cera - Dick Grayson / Robin *Rosario Dawson - Barbara Gordon / Batgirl *Ralph Fiennes - Alfred Pennyworth *Mariah Carey - Prefeita McCaskill *Jenny Slate - Dr. Harleen Quinzel / Arlequina *Billy Dee Williams - Harvey Dent / Duas-Caras *Héctor Elizondo - Comissário Gordon *Conan O'Brien - Edward Nygma / Charada *Jason Mantzoukas - Dr. Jonathan Crane / Espantalho *Doug Benson - Bane *Zoe Kravitz - Selina Kyle / Mulher Gato *Riki Lindhome - Pamela Isley / Hera Venenosa *Channing Tatum - Clark Kent / Super-Homem *Jonah Hill - Hal Jordan / Lanterna Verde *Adam DeVine - Barry Allen / Flash *Eddie Izzard as Tom Riddle / Voldemort *Jemaine Clement as Sauron Galeria TheLegoBatmanMovieImage1_wider.jpeg TheLegoBatmanMovieImage2_wider.jpeg TheLegoBatmanMovieImage3_wider.jpeg TheLegoBatmanMovieImage4_wider.jpeg TheLegoBatmanMovieImage5_wider.jpeg Thebatmanmovievillians.png Lego-batman-movie-images-1.jpeg Lego-batman-movie-images-2.jpeg Lego-batman-movie-images-3.jpeg Lego-batman-movie-images-4.jpeg October_25.jpeg TLBMN1.jpeg TLBMN2.jpeg The_LEGO_Batman_Movie_Justice_League.jpeg TLBM_Photo_1.jpeg TLBM_Photo_2.jpeg TLBM_Photo_3.jpeg TLBM_Photo_4.jpeg TLBM_Photo_5.jpeg TLBM_Photo_6.jpeg TLBM_Photo_7.jpeg TLBM_Photo_8.jpeg TLBM_Photo_9.jpeg TLBM_Photo_10.jpeg TLBM_Photo_11.jpeg TLBM_Photo_12.jpeg TLBM_Photo_13.jpeg TLBM_Photo_14.jpeg TLBM_Photo_15.jpeg TLBM_Photo_16.jpeg TLBM_Photo_17.jpeg TLBM_Photo_18.jpeg TLBM_Photo_19.jpeg TLBM_Photo_20.jpeg Pôsters LGOBM_Grafitti_Poster_1.jpeg|Batman LGOBM_Grafitti_Poster_2.jpeg|Robin LGOBM_Grafitti_Poster_3.jpeg|Batgirl LGOBM_Grafitti_Poster_4.jpeg|Alfred LGOBM_Grafitti_Poster_5.jpeg|Coringa LGOBM_Grafitti_Poster_6.jpeg|Arlequina LGOBM_Grafitti_Poster_7.jpeg|Mulher Gato LGOBM_Grafitti_Poster_8.jpeg|Pinguim LGOBM_Grafitti_Poster_9.jpeg|Hera Venenosa LGOBM_Grafitti_Poster_10.jpeg|Senhor Frio LGOBM_Grafitti_Poster_11.jpeg|Charada Vídeos thumb|center|670 px thumb|center|670 px thumb|center|670 px thumb|center|670 px Referências Categoria:Filme